


Dean, What's A Top?

by angzlicas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grace Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con (not dean/cas), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wall Sex, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angzlicas/pseuds/angzlicas
Summary: Prompt: Some guy catcalls Cas and asks him if he’s a bottom or a top (Dean is obviously upset with the guy) and Cas has no clue what that means so later he asks Dean to demonstrate.Cas doesn't understand why this random man keeps referring to him as Dean's 'Top'. By the end of the night, he does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Saw this prompt on the Profound Bond discord instantly loved the idea. Cap, if you're reading this, I hope you like it! I changed a few things so I hope you don't mind. The first chapter is plot and the second is smut. If you'd rather just skip to chapter 2, you don't have to read Chapter 1 to understand what's going on. Please enjoy and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> If you'd be interested, feel free to join a few SPN Discord servers that are like second homes to me! I've met incredible people who I can now call family and we'd love to have you. Just copy and paste the URLs into your browser.
> 
> Profound Bond: 18+ only, you'll likely meet some very popular SPN/Destiel creators  
> https://discord.gg/profoundbond
> 
> SPN Family: 15+, Smaller but easier to navigate  
> https://discord.gg/TBDh3KFbrj

As Castiel stumbles into the bar behind Dean, he wonders why the man had thought it was a good idea to come _here_ of all places. It was loud, overcrowded, and people wouldn’t stop touching him. 

“Why are we here again?” He asks the hunter, who’s currently tapping his fingers against the wood countertop as they wait for whatever drinks the man had ordered.

“Because you wanted to get out of the bunker,” Dean replies, reaching for the two glasses as the bartender sets them down. He throws a few bills down before turning towards the angel, handing him his beer and standing up. Together, they head towards one of the unoccupied booths and sit down to people watch.

“And there might be a case,” Dean continues, scanning the crowd for whatever may be hiding among the sea of bodies dancing to the music.

Castiel raises his head in surprise, turning to look at Dean as understanding colors his expression.

“What, you thought I’d pick this seedy joint out of all the other places in Lebanon? Not that there are very many to choose from,” He says, directing his gaze back to the angel in front of him.

The two stare at each other and Cas loses track of time. Eventually, a waitress in a short little uniform breezes past them, asking if they need their drafts refilled and snapping the men out of whatever spell was cast upon them. Dean coughs before turning away, focusing back on his task of crowd searching.

“Yes, ma’am,” He responds, with a wink and a smile directed at the young woman who couldn’t be older than 30. She flutters her eyelashes before taking their drinks away with a flourish. Castiel feels the oncomings of a sensation he’s learned to identify as dread. It’s not a new feeling by any means, but it still takes him by surprise every time it twists through him, often accompanied by another feeling he recognizes as jealousy.

Castiel turns away.

Dean, oblivious to the mixture of feelings spinning around the other man, continues on with his plan.

“I thought we’d sit here and try and blend. Have a few beers while checking up on possible leads. I have a pretty good idea of what it is we’re dealing with because of the case details. Locals are reporting seeing people they know, people who are dead, walking around town, good as new. So I’m thinking maybe a shifter,” He says before the waitress sets down two more beers, thanking her with another wink and picking it up to take a sip. Castiel watches as a bead that missed Dean’s lips slowly trickles down his chin and the side of his neck before Dean reaches up to wipe it up with a finger, sucking it into his mouth as Cas watches raptly, before turning away with a swallow, a pretty pink blush coloring his cheeks.

For the next half hour, they sit in comfortable companionship as they scan the bar for anything that may be out of the ordinary for a small-town dive bar. Eventually, with his third beer gone, Dean lets out an impatient breath and stands up. Cas turns to see what he’s up to when Dean reaches out a hand towards him. When Cas just stares at the outstretched hand, Dean makes a little motion to encourage him to take it. Castiel does and before he can ask what they’re doing, Dean says, “I want to dance,” before dragging Cas towards the movement of bodies.

Cas, caught up in the feeling of Dean’s warm hand in his, gets pulled along in a daze before Dean stops them right in the middle of the crowd. People are pushed up against him and there are a few women, and men, who’s eyes fall on him and are, as Dean would put it, “checking him out”. It’s making him uncomfortable and for a few seconds, he begins to panic being among so many humans and not knowing how to behave. Before he works himself up enough to attempt escaping, Cas feels Dean squeeze him and looks back at his friend. Leaning down towards his ear, Dean speaks to him at a volume that would normally be yelling, but because of the loud bass he can feel thrumming through his body, seems more like a whisper. Dean’s voice is low and deep as he speaks to Cas, sending a shiver down his spine as the hunter’s lips brush against his ear from being jostled by the other people surrounding them.

“I want to dance,” he says, and places his hands on Cas’ hips, beginning to swing to the music and encouraging the angel to do the same.

As they begin to get into the music, bodies moving together so close and intimate, Castiel thinks about how this is the freest he’s ever felt. With virtually no distance between the two, Cas copies the position other couples around him are in. He slowly lifts his arms, giving Dean the chance to pull away if he wants. When he doesn't, squeezing Castiel’s hips in encouragement, Cas loops his arms around the other man’s neck. He lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, getting back into the music. They dance together in a way Castiel had never seen before; close together and intimately but not in a slow dance. If he had to put a word to it, he’d say it feels _dirty_.

The next few minutes are spent like that, sharing each other’s breath and gazing into the other’s eyes. It was what Castiel had hoped to have but never expected he’d get. A few minutes with the man he loved felt like forever and a second all at once. It was _amazing_.

Until someone grabbed his ass.

Castiel yelps and turns around, searching for the person who had touched him in what felt like a violating way. After being put back together with this body as his vessel, Cas felt incredibly protective of it. He could feel things more acutely. Feel connected to it on a spiritual level. It was _his_ _body._ And no one got to violate it like that.

He didn’t have to look very far.

Standing less than three feet away stood a man that looked to be in his early forties. He was handsome enough with gray peppering his ink-black hair and piercing gold eyes that looked strange compared to the rest of him. The man was smirking at him.

“Hey, baby. Why don’t you come dance with me for a bit? Give this pretty boy bottom a break,” the man said, his voice trying to come off as sweet but to Cas, it just sounds annoying. The angel doesn’t know why this man used the word “bottom” to describe Dean, but he’s not worried about it at the moment.

“No, thank you,” Cas replies and can feel Dean tensing under his arms while Cas is twisted to face Gold Eyes.

The man’s eyes flash with anger for a split second before he attempts to hide it behind a smile.

“What, babe? He can’t be _that_ good at making you come. I’ll admit, his ass looks delicious, but I think I can make it better for you. Tops don’t know what they’re missing until they get a nice, big cock thrust into them,” he says with a sly smile, his eyes flickering behind Cas before focusing once more on him.

Dean sucks in a breath behind him, and Cas knows he’s about to explode.

He pushes Cas to the side and out of the way, stalking up quickly to Gold Eyes and standing nose to nose with the man.

“What the fuck did you just say to him?” He says, and Cas knows this isn’t going to end well. They’re in a tightly packed sea of bodies pushing them around as most ignore the scene unfolding, likely used to commotion and arguments in the seedy joint.

“I _said_ , ‘He can get a much better fuck than from pretty boys like _you_ ’. You make yourself seem _so sexy_ ,” the man says this with obvious quotations around the words, mocking Dean before continuing,”-until he gets you in bed and you leave him out to dry, only taking care of yourself. Or are _you_ the top?” 

Eyes darting back to Cas, he speaks while still directing his words to Dean.

“I mean, I could see why you would want to tap that, kid, but you obviously couldn’t take care of his needs like a real man,” Gold Eyes says, and Cas is tired of not understanding what he’s talking about with “tops” and “bottoms” and he doesn’t care anymore. At least not right now while Dean is about to get in a bar fight in the middle of a crowd.

Dean seems as if he’s about to say something deadly, from the murderous look in his eyes, but Cas just wants to go. He grabs Dean by the arm and begins pulling him towards the bathroom. The two of them walk in, Dean still with pent up rage and Cas with exasperation at getting caught in the middle of something that seems so ridiculous. He didn’t understand Gold Eyes and Dean’s conversation in the first place and he certainly doesn’t understand why Dean is so upset over it.

Washing his hands, Dean doesn’t look up as he speaks.

“I think we should go.”

“But what about the case-“

“Cas, if there is a case, it’s not getting solved tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow,” he interrupts, not looking at the angel as he walks to the door.

“Meet me at the car in 10,” he continues, pushing out back into the crowd with an air of anger. Cas knows it’s not directed at him, but he still feels a sharp pain in his heart as he watches the man he loves walks away.

~~~~~

After looking at himself in the mirror for about five minutes, Cas starts to head out the bathroom door. Right as he opens it, Gold Eyes stands in front of him, staring at him hungrily.

“Please excuse me,” Cas tries, attempting to push his way through the doorframe.

“Where’re you trying to go, baby?” The man responds, pushing Castiel back into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Cas closes his eyes.

That was a mistake.

Suddenly, Gold Eyes rushes up to him, pushing him against the wall next to the door. Cas, caught by surprise yet again, lets him until the man is less than an inch away from him. Opening his eyes, Cas notices again how strange the man’s eyes are as he looks at them up close. Then he realizes what he’s looking at.

“You’re the shifter,” he says, and Gold Eyes, _the shifter_ , raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“How did you kn-“

Cas knees him in the nuts.

He keels over, cursing as he does so, and stares up at Cas in shock.

“You aren’t the only one with a surprise,” he says, reaching up and grabbing the shifter by the neck, slamming him into the wall he previously had Cas up against. Cas lets his eyes flash with his grace.

The sheer panic Castiel sees in the monster’s eyes would be comical if he weren’t so angry. This _thing_ had tried to _use him_. He insulted _Dean_. And he had likely hurt other men and women who had caught his eye before tonight. Cas grabs him by the arm and walks out of the bathroom. The shifter, still obviously afraid of what Castiel may be, goes along with him until they reach outside. Cas, done with all the shit that’s happened in the past 20 minutes, has reached the end of his patience. He sees Dean getting out of the Impala as the angel pulls the shifter into the woods behind the parking lot. Before Dean can reach them, Castiel puts his hand on the shapeshifters' forehead, letting out his grace to smite the being that put both him and Dean in such a bad mood. 

He hears a rustle behind him and quickly turns, bracing for another fight when he sees that it’s just Dean. They stare at each other for thirty seconds before Dean breaks the silence.

“That the shifter?”

Cas, staring at Dean with an unreadable look, replies, “Yes.”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Dean quickly closes the distance between the two of them, bringing Cas into a tight hug and whispering in his ear.

“Are you okay?” Cas can feel the sincerity rolling off Dean without having to look at him.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he replies.

“Thank God. Okay. Let’s go home. No need to stay here any longer than we have to,” Dean says, before pulling out of the hug and tugging Cas by the arm back towards the parking lot.

Cas doesn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 2

On their way home, Cas remembers the conversation between Gold Eyes and Dean.

“Hey, Dean?”

The man hums in answer, encouraging Castiel to continue his thought.

“What was he talking about? When he said you were a bottom? And I was a top?”

Dean immediately blushes a color so dark, Cas thinks he’s said something intrusive or something humans generally don’t talk about

“Sorry, never mind. I didn’t mean to offend-“

“Cas, shut up. It’s fine. We can talk about it,” Dean says, interrupting Cas’ apology.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, and Castiel begins to think that they _can’t_ talk about it when Dean says-

“It’s a role. For the bedroom.”

Cas tilts his head, not understanding what a bedroom has to do with roles. And _certainly_ not understanding what either of those have to do with tops and bottoms.

“What do you mean, ‘for the bedroom’?” Cas replies from his side of the car.

“Jesus Cas. Okay. People refer to them when talking about sex. Specifically between men. A _Top_ is the person who gives and the _Bottom_ is the guy who takes,” Dean says, color still tinting his cheeks in the low light coming from the road.

“What do you mean, ‘gives and takes’,” Cas continues, and Dean can hear the air quotes the angel puts around his words.

“The top fucks the bottom's ass, okay?”

Cas’ mouth snaps shut from the question he was about to ask, silently thinking about this new information he learned.

“So the shifter thought we had sex?”

“Well, hate to break it to you Angel, but the way we were dancing wasn’t exactly contradicting that now was it?” Dean says and Cas feels his own cheeks fill, color tinting them pink.

They sit in silence for the rest of the drive until Dean pulls Baby into the Bunker’s garage, both getting out at the same time. As Dean turns to the door, Cas calls out to him. Dean turns around with a questioning look as Cas walks closer to the hunter. He walks until they’re a foot away. And then he steps even closer until they’re sharing the same breath, just like on the dance floor. 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders and Dean, sobered up from seeing Cas with the shifter and the drive home, hesitantly places his hands on Cas’ hips until they’re a mirror of what they were an hour and a half earlier. Cas, emboldened by Dean’s response, brushes his lips against the other man’s as he whispers between them.

“Show me.”

Dean, caught by surprise, sucks in a sharp breath. His eyes flutter closed as if he’s concentrating on keeping his thoughts clear. Speaking, just as quietly as Cas, replies-

“Are you sure?”

Cas searches Dean’s eyes and sees nothing but sincerity and love. Now he realizes. This thing between them isn’t one-way. Dean feels it too. And he’s making sure Cas, a being who’s had sex before and is billions of years old, is okay. His heart couldn’t sing louder.

“Yes.”

Dean tackles his lips in a desperate kiss, forcing them to part and licking across his teeth. Cas sucks in a breath through his nose at the spike of arousal he feels at just a kiss. Their _first_ kiss. It’s perfect. Hot and forceful and everything Dean is but also beautifully passionate. Cas can feel Dean’s longing for him through their connection and prayer, chanting like a mantra across his mind.

_More, Cas. I need you. All of you. Now._

Cas twists them around until he’s got Dean against the wall closest to them, parting his teeth and forcing his tongue into the hunter’s mouth. Dean licks around his and strokes his tongue with his own before sucking on it softly and repeating. Cas reaches between them and grabs Dean’s wrists, slowly pulling them up and pinning them above his head. Moving his lips away from Dean’s mouth, he lavishes kisses down the side of his neck and up behind his ear. Dean makes a small whining sound in the back of his throat and Cas begins to suck at the skin, feeling encouraged when Dean begins to get louder. Satisfied with the mark he made, Cas pulls away, still holding Dean’s wrists up.

“So I’m guessing you want to top?” Dean says with a breathless laugh, staring up at him with lust-blown eyes.

“Why do you say that?” Cas responds with a slight frown, worry coloring his voice.

“That was a hell of a kiss, Cas,” Dean continues, “and I wouldn’t mind being fucked the way you just used my mouth.”

Cas’ blood pumps faster and looks at Dean, the way his lips are spit-slicked and red, his pupils so big you can only see a thin ring of green around them, and the way he takes each breath as if he’d just run a marathon. Distractedly, Cas tightens his grip on Dean’s wrists.

Dean shudders.

Thinking about that response, the angel experimentally taps into some of his grace, holding the man firmly and unable to move.

He moans, moving his arms and attempting to get them free. When he realizes he can’t, he looks into Cas’ eyes.

“Fuck me.”

Castiel snaps into action.

He knows enough about sex from all the information he holds now to know what to do. Removing his clothes with a thought, Cas lets go of Dean’s wrists. Kissing him back against the wall, he moves his hands to the hunter’s waist, lifting his shirt, and instead of breaking the kiss to take it off, he rips it right down the middle. Dean moans as he feels the tattered remains of his shirt fall away from his skin, licking further into Cas’ mouth and sliding his hands down to squeeze the angel’s, _his_ angel’s, ass. Castiel moans at the feeling.

_Cas. Castiel. Please keep going. Need you. Love you._

Cas sinks to his knees and slides his hands down Dean’s jeans, looking up at him as he uses his grace to remove them, and smiles at the incredible man before him.

“I love you, too,” he says before pinning Dean’s hips back against the wall and sinking his lips over Dean’s cock. It tastes different than he expected. Warm, salty, but also earthy and masculine, similar to how Dean usually smells but multiplied by a thousand. Cas is already addicted.

Dean shakes above him, moaning loudly now into the large space of the garage, his voice echoing off the walls and around Cas’ head. Cas begins to hum, knowing Dean will feel the vibrations.

Slowly rising off with a pop, Cas raises his eyes to Dean’s. They’re barely open. He’s breathing heavily with restraint and from not being able to thrust into the angel’s mouth. When he notices Cas has moved away, they open back up completely, with awe and wonder about what’ll happen next.

Gently, Cas urges Dean to turn around. The hunter sucks in a breath, hardly believing what he thinks is about to happen. When he feels a hot lick across his puckered hole, he knows he was right.

Before he continues, Cas speaks.

“Can you stay still? Do I need to hold you down?”

To which Dean responds:

“No. No, I can do it. I can do it. Keep going. Keep- _fuck Castiel_ ,” Dean moans long and filthily as Cas begins licking and suckling at the skin around his hole. Even though Dean knows it’s coming, he’s still not prepared for when Cas’ hot, wet tongue breaches him.

Cas, reassured by the response he’s getting from Dean, begins licking in earnest before thrusting his tongue in and out of Dean’s hole, letting spit dribble down his lips to slick the way. Dean begins to push back as Cas gets deeper, looking for something that Dean knows will be impossible to reach with his tongue until-

“ _FUCK! Don’t stop!_ Right _fucking there_ , Cas. Fuck. _Fuck. Castiel._ How did you reach that-“

Cas pulls back for a second to respond, amused as he watches Dean buck back into the air.

“Dean. I’m an angel,” as if Dean could’ve forgotten this information he’s known for the past decade.

“No, shit,” Dean replies with a laugh before it turns into another moan as Cas begins pushing a finger into his hole, slick with spit from when he was eating Dean out. He pumps in and out three times before adding another finger. Dean begins to push back again so Cas has to tap back into his grace to hold him still.

Producing a bottle of lube, Cas pulls his fingers out. Slowly, he uncaps the lid so that Dean can hear and begins slicking them up. Thrusting two of them back into his ass, Cas watches, enamored, as Dean fights his grace to push back onto them. Moaning into the wall in front of him, Dean was using as much force as he could, but you wouldn’t know it because he only managed to move about a millimeter before the grace was forcing him back into place. As Castiel enters a third finger into his hole, Dean cries out, feeling filled to the brim.

Knowing both of them were clean, Cas was curious about a thought that had popped into his head. Pausing in his thrusts, he decided to voice it.

“Dean? What do you think about not using condoms?”

Dean freezes, his moans silencing as he comprehends the words that came out of Cas’ mouth. Slowly, he tries to turn around and Cas lets him, temporarily releasing him from his grace’s hold so he can look into Cas’ eyes.

“Fuck, yes,” he says, looking as if he’s about to pass out from the amount of pleasure he’s felt in the last hour combined with the anticipation surely churning in his blood.

Turning back around, Dean sags against the wall, thrusting his ass back towards Cas in offering. Castiel’s lips turn up in a slight smile as he grinds his three fingers back into Dean, twisting his fingers until he feels the little nub and begins lightly rubbing it. With Dean secured again with his grace, the hunter is unable to move. He knows Dean will tell him if it’s too much so, with this knowledge, he takes a tendril of his grace and wraps it around his prostate, letting it pulse rhythmically as he continues to move his fingers.

Dean hasn’t stopped moaning and cussing for the past five minutes. The words he gets out are hardly understandable and by the time Cas pulls out, he’s shaking. Standing up, Castiel reaches out to Dean and turns him around. Looking into the eyes of the man he loves, he takes the lube and warms some up in his right hand. Seeing Dean’s almost purple dick, he reaches out his lube covered hand and wraps it around both of them, slowly stroking them together, up and down. Looking back up to Dean’s face, he begins counting freckles as his hand moves. Dean’s still breathing heavy and they’re sharing air, leaning their foreheads together to look down between them.

Closing his eyes, Castiel leans in for a kiss. This one isn’t like the others they’ve shared tonight. It’s soft and sweet and gentle. Full of all the love they have flowing between them. Removing his hand from their cocks, Cas moves his arms around Dean, down his back and under his ass. Lifting him up in his arms, still kissing slowly, he backs Dean into the wall. As Dean’s arms and legs come up to wrap around his body, Castiel grabs his dick and positions it snuggly against Dean’s wet hole. He moves it back and forth a few times, groaning out his own moans against Dean’s lips, before slowly sinking into the hot, wet heat inside Dean’s body. Cas can feel every inch, Dean’s body giving way, second by second until he’s firmly situated completely inside his lover. Giving Dean a minute to adjust, Cas pulls away from the hunter’s lips, letting them both have a few seconds to breathe. When Dean starts rocking against him and grinding down on his cock, he begins to move.

Slowly, savoring every moment, Castiel starts pistoning in and out of Dean. Their moans begin to rise in volume as Cas fucks him harder and harder until they’re shouting together. Thrusting into Dean’s tight heat, Cas lets his grace tug on Dean’s prostate again, letting him feel _Cas_ rather than just his body. Dean moans louder.

Everything’s hot. It’s sweaty and slick but _so fucking good_. Cas hasn’t felt _anything_ like this before, being as physically close to the man he loves, knowing his love is returned. It’s almost too much. He still can’t believe this is real. It’s amazing, like he can do anything with this beautiful soul at his side, and as he gets closer to the edge, he can hear Dean over the rushing of his blood.

_I love you. I love you, Angel. So fucking much. More than I’ve ever loved anyone before. I love you. I love you. Cas. Castiel. Make me come, Cas. Come on. Make me come. Make me come. Make m-_

Castiel thrusts in as hard as he can, pulling Dean down on his cock as his grace pulses around his prostate. Cas comes with a shout, eyes closing and seeing white. Dean goes over the edge shortly after, cock untouched, screaming with the intensity of his orgasm and the amount of sensation surrounding him. Together, they drop to the floor, Cas pulling out of Dean and snuggling up to him, leaning in for a soft kiss.

“I love you,” he says, content to lay on the floor of the garage for the rest of the night.

“I love you, too,” Dean responds with a laugh before adding, “but I’m not sleeping in my own come.”

Cas looks at him sheepishly, standing up with a stretch and reaching a hand out to Dean. The man grabs it, tugging Cas into another slow kiss before pulling away. Cas uses his grace one last time to clean them up before he pulls Dean by the hand into the bunker, heading down the hallway towards Dean’s room where they fall into bed with stifled laughter, snuggling under the sheets before falling asleep.


End file.
